


Not This Time

by LilosBox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilosBox/pseuds/LilosBox
Summary: You've had enough of Kylo Ren. Or so you thought...Warnings are in the tags.





	Not This Time

My breath came up short as soon as I entered Kylo Ren's quarters. Gooseflesh rippled across my skin, sending shivers down my spine as I stepped quietly into the large living space. The dark, Force-wielding knight was nowhere to be seen, but I knew he was there, somewhere, waiting to make his grand entrance. Everything had remained untouched since my last visit. The chairs, the couch, the plush, black rug sitting under the lounge table; nothing seemed to have moved, as if no one had lived there for a very long time. Sullen greys upon darker shades, black-on-black with durasteel walls that matched—the color scheme of a true Knight of Ren. Tension started to build in my stomach as I stopped and stood in the middle of the room, feeling more than a little exposed. It would be a while before he showed his face. He'd leave me waiting on the edge of anticipation, until I could hardly stand it. I knew this, because it always happened. Always, always...

I found myself surprised when Kylo appeared from his room at the end of the long hallway, sooner than I expected. My jaw clenched when I met his eyes, and my heart stuttered. It wasn't often that I got to see him without his mask on. I arched my brow slightly as he approached. He stopped several feet away, far enough that the distance almost disappointed me. Almost.

"You came," he said.

"Yeah," I replied after clearing the phlegm from my throat.

His eyes raked down the length of my body, and I folded my arms tightly over my waist.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, gaze falling to the floor.

"You know what I want."

His voice was incredibly deep, practically dripping with shameless desire as it reverberated off the walls. A familiar tension coiled in my lower abdomen, spreading like wildfire to the space between my thighs. That same heat managed to reach the swells of my cheeks, and I scratched nervously at my elbow, struggling to keep my thoughts calm and clean. There was a long, uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch even longer the more I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. It became a battle of attrition, one that I inevitably lost after what seemed like forever.

"We can't keep doing this," I said, shaking my head. "You can't keep doing this."

"What am I supposed to do?" he snapped. "Pretend like I can't hear your thoughts echoing inside my head every time you touch yourself?"

My blush burned hotter than the brightest star in the galaxy, and I forced myself to look at him.

"Yes. At least try to—"

"Enough."

I would have continued, but an invisible hand held my tongue, rendering me speechless. He closed the space between us in a few long strides, his black cloak fluttering in the current he created in the air. A large, gloved hand reached out towards my face, gripping my jaw between rough leather fingers, his nose almost touching mine as he leaned forward.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Understand?"

I blinked furiously, fighting back tears. His grip would leave a bruise in the morning, and something told me it wouldn't be the only one I'd suffer from tonight.

"Kylo—"

"What?" The tips of his fingers dug into my jaw. "What's my name?"

"Commander," I grumbled, face contorting as I tried to pull away.

"Good..." he murmured.

He released me to trail his digits down the slope of my neck, over the outline of my collarbone, to the curves of my breasts. He groped at them, kneading them with a hint of urgency as he clumsily rolled my nipples between his thumb and forefinger through the fabric of my dress. My breath hitched and my eyes fluttered shut as a soft moan escaped my mouth. His arm caught me around the waist, pulling me closer so that he could assault my mouth with the sweet taste of his tongue. My fingers found the dark waves of his hair, tugging at them gently as my nails grazed over his scalp. He grunted against my lips, then quickly pulled away.

"Get on all fours."

"What?"

His eyes burned through me.

"Get. On. All. Fours. I won't tell you again."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I lowered myself, knees popping on the way down. The floor was cold and hard, completely unforgiving as I got into the position. My arms, which supported most of my weight, shook with anxiety as I felt his eyes consume my figure. To him, this was an art exhibit, and I was the only piece on display.

"That's an interesting way of putting it," he murmured thoughtfully as he started circling around me.

I bit the inside of my lip. It seems my endeavor to keep my mind chatter at a minimum ultimately failed. Fuck...was there any way to keep him out?

"You can't hide from me," he said, still addressing my thoughts. "Everything you say, everything you do—every time you think—I'm always there, watching, listening. There is no escaping it."

My elbows were weakening with each word that came out of his mouth. How long would he have me stay like this? Suddenly he stopped, and the atmosphere grew still again. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my uneven breath.

"Crawl to my bedroom."

"Wha—?"

"Tell me what I just said!"

I flinched when the volume of his voice rose to a startling height.

"Commander—"

"Tell me what I just said or I will fucking ruin you."

I licked my lips nervously.

"You said...crawl to my bedroom."

"So fucking do it."

My cunt was drooling with unimaginable pleasure, soaking my underwear so thoroughly, I was sure it would have gone through my pants. That is, if I was wearing any. With slight hesitation, and a bit of self-encouragement, I forced the ice in my joints to break apart as I began to crawl down the hall. He followed me all the way to the door, surprisingly patient as I deliberately made the journey slow, almost unmoving. As I made my way to the bed, I decided to give voice to one question.

"So, um...what should I—?"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before he lifted me off the ground with his arm around my waist. I was airborne for a split second before I landed on the mattress. Not a moment passed before his entire body caged around me, hips grinding into me like some savage animal.

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind. Would you like that?"

"Yes," I whispered, tightly balling the sheets in my fists.

A sharp crack shattered the tension in the air when his hand struck my ass.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes," I gasped, regressing to an oxygen-deprived mess.

Smack!

"Say it again."

"Yes—please—yes!"

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, driving his clothed erection into me.

"Did you just fucking beg for me?" he said roughly, his hot breath warming the shell of my ear.

I nodded, throat constricting so tight I was unable to utter a single word. Another smack caused me to mewl hysterically.

"Answer me."

"Yes, Commander, I'm begging you—please, please fuck me!"

He groaned, bunching the hem of my dress all the way up my back. I heard the sound of his gloves rubbing noisily against each other, and felt a shift in the bed as he leaned away. When he returned, he pressed his hand to the base of my spine, and I was surprised to be met with the warm skin of his palm. For a moment, he sat there, brushing his calloused fingers over me. Then I heard more sounds, the ruffling of thick fabric, and felt the knuckles of his other hand prodding at the back of my thigh as he struggled to release his cock from the confines of his robes. A hard, hot mass of flesh pressed against the silk of my underwear, heating my skin through the material.

"I'm going to fuck you, little girl. I'm going to fuck you so hard."

"Um...Kylo?"

He smacked me not once, but three times, and the sting of each blow caused me to wail, but to my horror, the pain only added to my desire.

"Do I need to fucking gag you?"

"N-no—"

"Then don't talk unless I ask you a question."

His fingers clawed at the lacy edges of my panties, and my breath hardly managed to come out in short gasps. After pulling aside the thin strip of silk, he positioned the head of his cock to the slick, warm entrance of my sex and pushed in without warning. We both groaned as he succumbed to the heat of my twitching core, and I arched my back, bending to the feeling of being stretched wide open. He began rocking into me, and I tightened around him, hissing from the friction.

"Harder," I whimpered.

His hips sped up to a ridiculous pace, pumping faster and faster until his balls slapped the space between my thighs. The sound filled the room, falling upon my ears like some fucked up symphony. I gasped as he angled himself in a way that made it impossible to miss that spot I so desperately needed stroked—the one responsible for so many countless orgasms—the spot that never failed to soil my self-control. He knew it all too well, and he was without mercy, pounding into me until I was nothing but a sobbing, drooling mess.

"You want me to cum inside you?"

His voice was so low, so deep. It made me moan as my cunt squeezed him hard enough to hurt.

"Yes," I whined, nodding my head as I reached down to rub out my orgasm.

He grunted and pulled my hand away.

"You don't get to decide when this is over, understand?" he said. "I own you, little girl."

I nodded my head, eyebrows furrowed, lids squeezed shut, and mouth hung open like a classic whore. His fingers found their way inside my mouth, hooking into my cheeks as he drove into me. I screamed as I reared back into him, just barely hanging on to the edge of my climax. Suddenly he pulled out and pushed me over onto my side. He laid down beside me, his chest pressed to my back, and he lifted my leg with one arm while he guided his thick member back to my entrance. The angle had changed for the better, and as soon as he started thrusting, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer. Loud squelching noises echoed throughout the room and a breathless giggle bubbled up from my chest. He slapped the back of my thigh and I gasped, hips jerking forward.

"Fuck, you feel so good like this," he moaned in my ear as he placed wet kisses on my exposed neck. "You wanna cum on my cock?"

"Yes, yes, please, Kylo, please," I begged.

He groaned, spilling into me, thrusting erratically and without any particular rhythm. At that point, I couldn't stop myself from clenching around him, succumbing to my own sensations of pleasure. A long slur of incomprehensible words escaped my mouth. As he continued to buck and moan, I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me, holding him tightly while I let the tension slowly unfold. Finally, he stilled, panting into the tangled mess of my hair. His grip on me was still strong, but with time, he eventually lay completely limp beside me. He must have fallen asleep...

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, his arm pulled me in closer to him and his leg wrapped around me.

"You're not going anywhere," he murmured, encircling his hand around my throat.

Knowing that my face was hidden, I grinned and closed my eyes with my hand over his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for reading my first one-shot here on AO3! I'm so excited to post more on here. You can definitely expect more Kylo Ren smut from me as well as Poe Dameron, hopefully, if I can ever finish the darn thing. Go ahead and leave a comment and let me know what you think! In the meantime, I hope y'all have an awesome day ;)


End file.
